Beach City Rules
by Hufflepuffle4
Summary: (This is a COMPLETE OVERHAUL. I just like this better.) Axinite was trained by Homeworld. She is one of their fiercest fighters, and was loyal to the Diamonds. Despite her unexplained memory loss, her only mission on Earth was to destroy the renegade Jasper. Old faces bring back old memories, and new friends bring new confusion. Axinite has always been Diamonds. Right?


AN: Alrighty. I am rewriting Beach City Rules. Why? I can. Redesigning my Gemsona has really helped me recently. I've been dealing with depression and anxiety, so having something like this has really helped me come back. Axinite is probably my favorite OC that I've created. So welcome to the second attempt of Beach City Rules

 _Metal clashes against metal. The gem solider had once had a high ranking position in Yellow Diamond's guard. She gave up all of that to be with two other gems that fought by her side. The Hematite was fighting angrily, her small body using all of its energy to defend herself against the Homeworld gems around her._

 _Angle Aura Quartz was the tallest of the three of them, and she danced gracefully amongst their enemies. Axinite was slashing her way, not nearly as easily as the others, towards their Bismuth. She threw her another addition to her weapon, a spear head._

" _Careful!" Aura called to Hematite, who took a harsh blow to the chest. Her gem remained intact._

" _I can handle it!" The tiny gem called. Hematites were so incredibly common. It hurt to think how easily she could be replaced to Homeworld. She took another blow, this time knocking her into Axinite, who was at least able to destroy the physical form of her toughest opponent._

" _Angle!" Axinite called. She looked over, as her mace made contact with another gem. Hematite and Axinite gems were glowing._

 _Angle Aura grinned, and ran from her position towards her gems. She couldn't think about anything but how much she loved these two gems. She collided with them, and they rolled on the ground, as they glowed._

I focused back into reality. That was the only memory that had survived the war. Pushing my hair out of my face, I stared out into the void. Yellow Diamond had given Peridot and I specific instructions. We were to find the renegade Jasper, and destroy her.

"Axinite!" Peridot yelled. I groaned. "Axinite, we are only ten hours away from our destination. WE should be preparing." She yelled. Her limb extenders made it hard for me not to laugh at her. Even with the added height, I was still almost three feet taller than her.

"I am prepared. Is Topaz?" I asked. Peridot blushed a bright green. "Go bother her." I walked away from Peridot, and looked back out the window. Something about this big blue planet made me feel…. At home. I felt like I knew this world.

Topaz was angry that I refused to tolerate Peridot, but she knew that I was the one who was supposed to actually find Jasper, so I was just reprimanded. Painfully.

The Earth became larger in our focus, and Peridot prepared us for landing. Yellow Diamond had warned us there might be more gems, but I doubted that. There hadn't been any since the war. The ship began its descent. I Sat back, and closed my eyes. It would take at least three hours to land.

 _From the glowing mass, emerged a woman who was taller than any of the quartz soldiers. Her determined eyes glowed brightly. Six arms gracefully rolled out from her shoulders, and she grinned. Petalite stared down at the terrified opponents._

I jumped off the bench, and shook. Me? Fusing? I would never break that law, let alone with….two other gems. I decided to ignore the memory. _It was a memory? Did I actually….?_

"Axinite. We've landed." Imperial Topaz glared down at me. I nodded, not looking her in the eyes. She turned, her cold aura leaving me worried. What if she found out I had fused in the war? Did I really fuse? I summoned my weapon, the beloved double ended axe that a Bismuth had helped me improve. Imperial Topaz and Peridot led that way. We had landed on a beach, near a former Gem temple. I scoffed. Humans had desecrated it with some sort of-

"NOW!" There was a hard hit from something to my side. I toppled into Topaz, who was currently fighting off a fusion. Peridot dashed back into the ship, the damn coward. A spear dashed by my head, and I heard a sharp gasp. I turned to the attacker. She was frozen, while another gem was trying to move her forward.

I didn't hesitate. Throwing my axe, it grazed her hair. The Pearl ducked, remembering who she was against. My axe came back to me, and I charged towards her.

"Axinite, wait!" She cried. I wanted to stop. I wanted to turn on my-

I gave a battle cry, and charged harder. Topaz was fighting as hard as she could. The fusion was faltering under her natural strength. Another fusion attacked me, knocking me off my feet again. The large gem sat on me.

"Let me go!"

"Nice of you to sit a while!" She cackled.

"You disgust me." I growled. Pearl walked over to me. She looked at me, her eyes full of pain.

"Oh Axinite… What did they do to you?"

"PEARL!" The other fusion yelled. Topaz was running. I struggled against the weight of the fusion. My natural strength won, and I tossed the fusion off of me. Before I could really fight, a sharp piece of metal cut through me, and I was no more.


End file.
